Summer jobs with a Secret
by AllisseLove
Summary: Jack, Jerry and Kim have to work in the summer in a hotel. They don't know each-other. A hotel with a big secret. What will they find in the room 13? Will someone get interested in Kim? Bad summary ever! Please R&R! give this story a chance! There will be some Kick and other couples.
1. Intro

**Hey my dear readers! **

**Okay so I have this idea a really long time in my head, if I don't chare it then I'm going to be crazy! **

**Haha I'm kidding. I'm already crazy XD. **

**Please give this story a chance!**

**Have fun reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or things from hotel 13 or the things I forgot!**

* * *

_Summary: Jack, Jerry and Kim have to work in the summer in a hotel. They don't know each-other. A hotel with a big secret. What will they find in the room 13? Will someone get interested in Kim? Bad summary ever! Please R&R! give this story a chance! There will be some Kick and other couples._

* * *

**Intro. **

**Kim P.O.V.**

I walked trough the street. On my way to my summer job. Somewhere in Seaford. I think I got lost. You thinking, Kim you live in Seaford. You don't get lost, but no. I don't live here, I lived in Germany. Asking why I'm not going to get a summer job in Germany. Well I kinda moved here and I have a job at a hotel where I came every year in the summer vacation with my grandparents. I really loved it. So that's why I went to Seaford.

I signed really deep. I walked on the street, with a bag, suitcase and a other bag. I had allot of things in my mind, things like 'would they like me?', 'Am I the only girl there?' or 'will someone recognize me?'

I walked and then my phone went. I answered and ask:

_"Hello?"_

_"Kimberly?"_

_"Yah__Mutter" (Yes mom?)_

_"Who bist du?" (Where are you__?)_

_"Ich bin fast__im Hotel" (I'm almost in the hotel)_

_"Okay, erfolg! und darauf achten!" (Okay, Good luck and becareful!)_

_"Danke Mutter" (Thank you mom)_

_"__Auf Wiedersehen" (Bye)_

_"Tschüs" (Bye)_

I stopped for a while and ended the conversation. I put my phone back in my pocket and tried to grab my suitcase, but I didn't felt my suitcase. I looked behind me and my suitcase rolling down the hill. I groaned and ran to my suitcase.

Then a car came. I didn't saw the car coming. Lucky for me the car stopped and a woman and a brown haired boy stepped out the car and the woman ask if I was okay. "Yeah I'm okay. Thanks for asking" The boy came with my suitcase and said "Here is your suitcase." I smiled at him and said "Danke" He looked at me and I said "Ohhh sorry, thank you." "where are you going?" ask the woman. "Ohhh I have to go to hotel 13." I answered. She looked surprised. "Well come with us we are also going to hotel 13" I smiled and said "Thanks" We stepped in the car and continued driving to our destination.

I felt some eyes on me. I looked at my right side and saw the boy. He smiled at me and I smiled also back then he turned to the window to hide his blush. Wow, really smooth dude I can see your pink cheeks anyway. Then I ask him "Why are you going to the hotel?" It took a time for him to answer then he smiled. "For work off course." he said and I smiled. "And you?" "also for work." I answered back. The guy held his hand out and I took it and he said "I'm Jack Brewer" "I'm Kimberly Crawford, but call me Kim and if you called me Kimberly, I'll kick your ass." I said. He laughed and I ask "What do you like about the hotel?" He answered " It's near by the beach, sea and you also having fun" I nod and then his mother ask "So where you from Kim?" "Germany" I answered. "G-G-Germany?!" stuttered Jack. "Yeah, why so surprised?" "Well you don't have a German last name." said Jack. I laughed and said "well Jack, My dad come from New York and his last name is Crawford." He nod and ask "so your mom is a German?" I nod. "But why would you go here for a summer job and not there?" His mom ask. "Well I came when I was four to hotel 13, and I love it there. Plus my grandparents live here so I always been in Seaford in the summer. Oh and I moved also here." I explained them. They nod. After fifteen minutes. We saw the hotel.

His mother stopped "well the best thing from the hotel is that they have everything, but not a parking lot. So you guys have to walk from her to there." She said. We both nod and stepped out the car and we grabbed out stuffs and I thanked his mother for the ride and she said "you're welcome" she turned to Jack and kissed his forehead and said "Good luck, I love you so much! Bye!" I laughed at his reaction on his face. We waved good bye and we turned to the hotel. I signed and we walked over the grass.

We stood in the front of the hotel. We walked to the revolving doors. We stepped inside. We looked around. It was really nice hotel. We walked to the receptionist and the woman said "Hello welcome in hotel 13. What can I do for you?" Then she looked at me and said "Kim! Ohhh, darling you have been changed." She walked to me and hugged me. "what are you doing here?" she ask and I answered "I come here for work" She smiled at me and said "So sweet that you brought you girlfriend here." "What? no I'm going to work here to." Jack said. The woman ask for is name. "Jack, Jack Brewer." He said and Ruth walked back to her desk and search for his name in a book. Then she smiled at him and said "okay go to this door and walk down the stairs and then your in the personal room." We nod and we walked together to the personal room.

"WOOW, I know why. Visitors can't come here." Jack said and I nod. "this is a good place to stay." I said. He nod in agreement. I put my stuffs down and we heard people in the kitchen. "you are going to die!" "No, I can't die! I'm to young to die!" yelled the other. Jack grabbed a feather "really a feather?" I ask him. "Do you have a better idea?" he ask me. I shook my head and we run in the kitchen and we opened the door and then one man and a teenage boy shocked and screamed. We laughed and the man ask "who are you?" Jack introduce us "I'm Jack and this is Kim. We are new." The guy said "They are new! Lenny!" I smiled and Jack joined and they high-fived us. "I'm Flo." said the teenage guy. "Nice to meet you." I said and walked back to the living room. A man came in the living room and said "3, 2, 1 exactly time to welcome the new workers." Jack came inside too and the man said "welcome to hotel 13. I'm Mr. Leopold and this is my son Jack Leopold, he is our personnel manager" Wow two Jack's in one hotel that will be irritating. If you say Jack, and they react both, but you meant the other Jack. "I'm Kim and this is Jack" I introduce us. Jack walked to me and grabbed my hand and kiss it. I smiled shyly and took my hand back and Mr. Leopold said "the rules are simple. Do your job or you will get a yellow card, then you have to do extra work. But if you transgression the rules or your days away and not letting me know where you are then you'll get a red card, and then your banned from this hotel clear?" We nodded and he smiled and said "well have a nice evening" I grabbed my stuffs and walked to the girls room.

I saw a bunk bed and two single beds. I threw my stuff's on the normal bed. I wonder if I'm the only girl here. There must be a girl too or they had only one bed here. I unpacked my stuffs and heard dinner was called by Flo. I signed and walked to the living room and saw Jack, Ruth, Jack, Flo and Lenny sitting by the table. I sat down next to Jack Brewer and Ruth. We eat soup. When we were done. Flo and Lenny washed the dishes.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried my hair with my towel, and got changed in pink pajama shorts and in a pink pajama shirt with a red hear in written 'Deep in Love' I brushed my teeth and bushed my hair and braided it. When I was done I grabbed my things and went to my room ignoring the looks from the guys.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

After dinner Kim went to the bathroom to take a shower. The other Jack, went to his dad office to go to his room he said. Flo and Lenny where in the kitchen and I was in my room sitting on the single bed. There where two bunk beds and two single beds. Then heard some voices. The voices came in the room.

I turned and saw a guy with brown hair, he was wearing black Ray Ban glasses, but didn't look like a nerd and a guy with black curly hair he looks Latino. The Latino said "Hey you! Yeah you with that chocolate shaggy brown hair." I laughed and I said "Yeah this boy with that chocolate shaggy brown hair has a name too." "And that is?" He ask while they took a bed. "Jack" I said. "Oh, cool! I'm Jerry" said the Latino. The boy with brown hair said "Hi, I'm Tom." Who sat on the other single bed. Jerry was on the top off the bunk bed. "Nice to meet you all." I said. They nod. Jerry went to the living room and now I was here with Tom.

"So your new?" Tom ask me. I nod and ask "and you?" He nod and said "everyone here is new except for Mr. Leopold and Jack Leopold, Ruth, Flo and Lenny" I nod. "Wow you know allot about it." I said to Tom. "Thanks" He said. He stood up and ask if I wanted to go to the living room. "sure" I said and stood up and walked with Tom to the living room. Kim came out the bathroom and wow she looks hot and sexy. What am I thinking! I barely know her. Stop thinking about it Jack!

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I waked inside 'mine' room and sat down on mine bed. I closed my eyes for a time when I heard a happy voice saying "Hi I'm Liv" I turned to the person and she had short curly blond hair and wears a colorful flower dress. "I'm Kim" and I held my hand out and she took it and shook it fast. "I'm happy that I'm not the only girl here" I smiled and said "Yeah me too." It was silent for a while and then she ask hyper "Hey should we go to the boys in the living room?" I shook my head and said "Maybe later, okay" I said. She nod and ran out the room, but ran against a girl with half long brown hair.

I walked to them and Liv apologized "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" "It's okay" said the girl and I grabbed her suitcase and put it beside her. "Thank you" she thanked me. I smiled and said "No problem." She held her hand out and said "I'm Anna" I took her hand and shook her hand and said "I'm Kim, nice to meet you Anna." She said "I'm going to change." I nod and I walked back to my bed and lied down.

* * *

**Anna P.O.V.**

I went to the bathroom and got changed in my blue pajama short and a sky blue shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I signed and grab my things and walked out the bathroom. Someone whistle at me. I walked fast to my room as I rolled my eyes. I opened the door and slide down the door. I looked up and saw from the corner of my eye. Kim walking to me and ask what's wrong.

"Oh nothing" I said and continued "Just a guy whistle at me" Kim giggled and 'Woowed'. "Stop" I said laughing. I had a feeling that my cheeks were red. "Ohhh, come on you are wearing shorts and a shirt. It's normal that a boy whistle at you." she said laughing. I gave her a really look and she said "Ohhh, I'm sorry Ich bin so blöd" I looked at her, did she just say, 'I'm so stupid' I ask "did you just talked German?" she slapped her hand against her head and said "OMG! I'm talking German to a American" I laughed and said "It's okay, I can understand you" she looked at me and ask "You are German too?" I shook my head and said "No, but I can read it, speak and also understand it." She just nod. She didn't saw where she was going I wanted to warn her but I was too late. She hit her against the bunk bed. I ran over to her and ask "Oh my god are you okay?" I sat next to her when she tried to sit. "Yeah I'm okay, just hit my head pretty hard" she answered with a farmer accent, I laughed and she joined too.

When the laughter died. I stood up and said "Joining the other in the living room?" She nod and said "Come on" and I opened the door. Kim stood up also and walked with me to the living room.

* * *

**~Living room**

**Jack P.O.V.**

"It's just so chill here" Said Liv. We all nod and she continues "you know I don't get why the other girls don't want to come here." "Maybe they girly girls. You know weak, don't do fight sports, but ballet or something ells lame." said Jerry. "Well I don't think you should talk like that about them, now." I said, they looked at me and I said "Just look behind you Jerry" and I pointed to the girls, who were standing with their arm crossed.

Jerry looked and flirted said "What it do girls?" Kim said "Okay, first off all, We're not, girly girls" he laughed and she continued "and second off all, this girl don't do ballet or something ells lame." she pointed at her self. "Haha sure chick" Jerry said. "okay, then I bet that I can flip you without using any flirt techniques." said Kim and the other girl walked to Tom and sat next to him. Jerry said "Ohhh you are on!" He stood up and walked to Kim and said "I'll take it easy on ya" "you don't have to" Kim said "Why n-" Jerry got interrupted by Kim grabbing his arm and flipped him. Jerry landed on the ground and Kim clapped her hand and turned to us asking "Who wants to join him on the ground also?" everyone shook their heads.

She sat next to me and Tom introduce him to Kim, and I said "and the guy you just flipped called Jerry" She nod and said "Thanks for the information." I turned to her and ask "where did you learn that move?" "I did karate" she answered while turning to me. 'WOAW' I thought, I didn't knew that she was in to karate. That's interesting.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jack kept staring at me. I felt really uncomfortable, but I simply ignore it and joked "like the view up there?" Jack laughed and said "Haha, very funny Kim and maybe" I felt my cheeks getting warm and Jerry teased "Awww, do you have a tiny crush on Jack?" I said irritated "Hey, why don't you just shut!" I lunged at him and he lied on the ground. "You know I think you have a little bit a crush on me" Jack said. I opened my mouth, but then closed it. "What do you wanted to say?" Jack ask. I shook my head and lied "I- I forgot it" Then I stood up, and walked to the girls room. Before I entered the room I shoot a glare to Jerry and walked in the room.

When I closed the door behind me. I walked to my bed and lied down. I set my alarm and put the covers over me and felt in sleep.

* * *

**Liv P.O.V.**

"Well that was weird" I said when Kim left. "Nah, she's just tired." Jack said. I looked at him and ask "how did you know that? Are you her boyfriend?" "No, I'm not her boyfriend, but all I know is that she came from German, and if you ask me, I think it was a long ride from there to here so..." He said. Then Tom said "Plus if Jack and Kim are together then why would Jack tease her for having a crush on him." I only nod and said "Well it's 11pm and we have to be awake before 8:10 am so. Bye!" and I stood up and ran to the door. I heard Anna saying "I'm going also, sleep well guys, and if Jerry don't get the energy to stand up. Let him sleep here."

The guys laughed and we walked inside. Anna closed the door quietly. I climbed on my bed. (A.N. she sleeps on the top off the bunk bed.) I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes.

* * *

**~The next day**

**Tom P.O.V.**

The alarm went. I opened my eyes. I sat up, I rubbed in my eyes and grabbed my glasses. I put them on and shocked. Flo was sitting on my bed with big eyes. I groaned and ask "Flo, why do you look like that?" "Ohhh, I was just checking if you woke up." he said. I rolled my eyes and went out bed. Then I ask him quietly "Flo do you, do you know if there is a room 13?" Flo laughed and then was serious and said "No" I nod and walked to my locker and then he said "Oh I know where" I turned to him "maybe in a other hotel where that have no superstition." he said then laughed.

I fake laughed with him and went to the bathroom and got changed in my work clothes. Someone knocked on the door and I opened it. The girl named Anna came in the room in her work clothes. She said "Morning" "Morning, sleep well?" I ask. She turned to me and walked to me very close and said "look at you, you like a circus monkey." She laughed a bit and 'helped' me with my tie. "And yeah I slept good, you?" she said, when she was done I said "also good and thanks for helping me. All though I wasn't done jet." I smiled at her and then I left the room.

I opened the door from my room and grabbed my bag and get a card out my bag...

* * *

**~Next time...**

_'3,2,1 __exact__ 8:10 am, morning instructions. Jack?" said Leopold. "We have a very important visitor..."_

* * *

**Time to guess: **

**What is written on the card from Tom?**

**What's wrong with room 13?**

**Who is the very important visitor? (Vote on my profile! Please do! I beg u all on my knees.) **

**Well here is the first chapter! Actually not good that I ended with a cliffy, but I couldn't help it. Please don't hate me! XD **

**I hope it's good!**

**I'm sorry about my spelling or grammar, but I did my best!**

**Please review!**

**Please go easy on the reviews!**

**I hope it will be good reviews. **

**God Bless**

**AllisseLove**


	2. Card and a new visitor

**Ola! I'm back with the new chapter!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews I got!**

**I'm happy with it.**

**I can't wait for the next reviews!**

**Have fun with the next chapter!**

**Thank you all for voting on my poll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or things from hotel 13 or the things I forgot!**

* * *

**~Last time...**

_I opened the door from my room and grabbed my bag and get a card out my bag..._

* * *

**Card and a new visitor. **

**Anna P.O.V.**

He smiled at me and left the room. I shook my head and turned to the mirror. I brushed my hair, and I made a ponytail and put a red hair band in my hair and left the bathroom.

I walked to my room and saw Kim sitting on her bed and Liv came to me and said "Isn't this cool? We having a red uniform" I nodded slowly "Yeah, slept well?" I ask her. "Like an angle" She said happy. While she grabbed her brown shoes and put it on. "And you?" Kim ask me. "Yeah, you?" I answered. She nod and groaned. "what's wrong?" I ask her. She looked at me "Ohhh just having a jet lack and I don't like wearing skirts." She said while grabbing her pillow and put her head against it. Liv said "Well you have the legs for it." Kim looked at Liv who nod. "I probably get changed or I get a card." Kim said and stood up and grabbed her clothes and left the room.

"Hey do you have something with that boy?" Liv ask me. I turned to her and ask "What? Who?" "That boy." she said in a mystery tone. "Who?" I ask again while walking with her to the living room. "A guy with brown hair." she said.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I got changed in a red skirt, white blouse and a red gilet. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked out the bathroom. I walked in my room and put my stuffs back and walked in the living room. I sat down next to Jack and he said "Morning Kim" He send me a warm smile. I said "Morning Jack" I gave him a smile also.

"You mean Jack?" Anna ask Liv while they also joining the table. "Witch one?" I ask them. "What do you mean?" ask Liv. "Well we have a Jack Brewer this boy" I said while pointing to Jack and Liv said "yeah your boyfriend" I shot her a glare and she got hit by Anna. This reminds me off that guy. Berry? or something. I shook my head and said "Anyways, and Jack Leopold the son of Mr. Leopold" "Ahhh..." Liv said. "What it do girls?" I turned to the person and then I turned back and rolled my eyes.

He sat next to Liv and Anna ask "Enjoyed the floor last night?" "Yeah I did she was nice, thanks Kim." He said in a sarcastic tone. Flo and Lenny joined us also and Anna ask "Hey where is Tom?" Liv gave her a look and winked at her. Anna stood up and knocked on the boys door.

* * *

**Tom P.O.V.**

I grabbed the card and made sure nobody was in the room and I read it ones again.

_Dear Tom,_

_I'm sorry about Sam,_

_But this is from vital importance!_

_We both are in danger._

_Go after eight years to hotel 13._

_Find room 13 and find the box and find the machine._

_I need you help!_

_Talk with nobody about it._

_Especially not with Richard!_

_Greetings,_

_M._

* * *

"Where is room thirteen?" I ask quietly. 'Knock, knock' I put the card back in my bag and said "Come in" The door opened, and Anna came inside. She closed the door and ask "Why aren't with us?" "Ohhh, I was about to come" I lied to her. She walked to me and looked deep in my eyes. "Tom are you lying to me?" She ask. I swallowed and said trying to be serious "No" She put her hand on her hip and ask me "Tom, why are you lying to me?" "Whaaaaaat, I'm not lying to you. Why do you think that?" I lied/ask her. Anna signed and said "I'm not a dump girl Tom. I know you are lying to me." I was about to answer when she held her hand up and continues "I know we just met each-other yesterday, but I'm not someone who tells someone's secret to a other person. I also understand we are all new here and need time to know each-other, but I see if someone is lying to me" She looked at me.

I signed and said "It's not that I trust you, but it's a bit confusing if I tell you." "I have the time." Anna said. I looked at the time it was 8.05 am. "Maybe I tell you later 'cause, it's almost time for the morning instructions." She nod and grabbed my hand. Okay I'm not a romantics, but I felt some electric shocks. I smiled at her and walked to the others. It's so weird that I feel that electric shocks. I barely know Anna.

* * *

**Anna P.O.V.**

We walked inside. "There are the lovebirds" said Jerry. "And where is your girlfriend?" ask Kim. I answered for him "the floor" We all laughed. Liv said hyper "Anna it's him, Anna! Anna I knew that you guys are together!" My eyes winded and I looked at Tom and he at me. "Why would you think that?" ask Tom. "Well you guys are holding-" Liv got interrupted by footsteps and a voice saying "3,2,1" I let Tom's hand go and ran to my seat. So did he.

"Exact 8:10am, morning instructions." He walked to us and called Jack. Jack walked down the stairs. He was wearing the same clothes like the Tom and Jack, but Jack was wearing a red Colbert. He had a clipboard in his hands and stood beside his father.

"Room 11, 12, 6 and 5 are booked, and have to be clean. Mrs. Sparkles shower isn't working, and we have a V.I.P. Who's staying at room 12." "Ohhh" we all answered. "OHHH THIS IS SO COOL!" said Liv really happy. "Who is it?" Tom and I ask the same time. Liv shoot me a look and I shoot her a glare. "It isClaire Anderson" Jack answered us. "CLAIRE ANDRESON!?" yelled Mr. Leopold surprised.

Jack nods and he continues "Lenny, Jerry and Flo the restaurant have to look nice and the food must be perfect. Jack and Tom you two will clean the lobby and carry the luggage from Miss Anderson to her room. Kim and Anna you two will clean room 11 and 12, and Liv you have to clean room 5 and 6, everything must be perfect for Miss Anderson. And Jack my son come with me." after saying that line he and Jack walked upstairs.

We continued eating. "It's not fair I have to do two rooms at my own and you two have to do two rooms together." said Liv, Kim answered "I think that's because we have to do the room for Miss Anderson" Liv nod and after we eat, we all went to do our jobs.

* * *

_**~Line break**_

**Kim P.O.V.**

I walked in to room 12. I said to Anna that I'll do room 12 and she room 11. She agree with it. Room 12 is so big. Wow, That Anderson girl is rich. I opened the window and got to work. I got from Mr. Leopold a paper what have to be in the room and how the room have to like.

**1) **_Duvet cover in pink, pillow covers have to be light pink with a dark red rose in it_

**2) **_Scented candle, the smell from roses _

**3) **_Air fresher, roses smell_

**4) **_Place all the matching colors together like, blue by blue, pink by pink ECT. _

**5) **_Windows have to be clean _

**6) **_And the mirror in the bathroom have to be clean and place a mirror big mirror at the front off her bed_

I signed and removed all the covers from pillows to blanket. I grabbed the covers and opened the door and put it in the big laundry basket with wheels. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I said "what do you want Jack?" I turned to him and he ask surprised "How did you know that-" "it was you?" I finished his sentence and he smiled then answered him "Leopold said that you will come with the blankets for room 12." He nod and ask "So where should I put this box?" I opened the door and walked with him in the room and stand by the bed. "here" I said with a sign. "Why signing?" He ask me and put the box down. "Ohhh it's nothing, just having allot of work now." I said and he laughed. "That called work Kim" Jack said. "No really! Jack?" I said with sarcasm. "Well go or Leopold will freak out" I said to him while pushing him out the room. "Okay, by the way do you want to go with Liv, Tom, Anna and me to the beach when we are done?" He ask me, I smiled and nod. "Sure, now go!" I said and he winked at me and walked out the room.

I put the covers over the blankets and pillows. I make the bed, I'm done with vacuuming the room. I cleaned the mirrors and windows. I closed the window and I looked around the room and smiled at my job. I put the four scented candles in a plate and put the air fresher in the bathroom. I smiled ones again at my job and opened the door and put my stuffs out side and locked the room with the key and went with the elevator down stairs.

I walked in the lobby and brought my stuffs. I walked trough the door and put my stuffs in the closet and brought my laundry basket to the washing room. I put the was in the was machine, and turned it on. I walked to the office from Mr. Leopold and knocked on his door.

The door opened and he ask "Yes Kim?" "I'm done with room 12 and here is the key and I also did the laundry" I answered him and gave him the key back. "Nice, nice, nice. I'll check room 12 exact at 2:15pm." he said in a satisfied voice and said that I was done for today.

I left his office and walked to my room and untied my pony tale and got changed in a mint top with chiffon front, a white high-waisted denim shorts, a silver heart necklace, a mint rose clip in my hair, a pair off mint rose studs earrings, a neon sole strappy zip back sandal, a Guess silver heart charm bracelet and white sunglasses. **(Link find on my profile!) **I grabbed my white I phone and went to the beach.

When I came at the beach, I sat down on a rock. I looked straight at the old tree. I remembered that I have to text Anna that I'm already at the beach. I grabbed my phone and text her.

* * *

**Anna P.O.V.**

I was done with my job fast and gave my key to Mr. Leopold. I got inside my room and saw Liv on bed. "Hey Anna!" said Liv happy. "Hey" I replied, she stood up and ask "ready to go to the beach?" I shook my head and her smile fade away. "I'm not going, 'cause I'm still in my working clothes!" I said and she laughed and said "Yeah, I'm already changed." I looked at her and saw that she wears a light pink one shoulder top with a feather, white hot pants, pink vans, a diamond moustache necklace and a white moustache ring. **(Link find on my profile!)**

"Do you know what to wear Anna?" she ask me. I shook my head. "Then I help you." not even 5 minutes. Liv grabbed a tank top and a light bleu short "change" Liv said, I did what she ask and changed fast. I was done and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

She grabbed my white Birkenstock and I put them on and gave me my gold angle wing necklace and grabbed my watch. I put it on and she grabbed my White Ray-Ban sunglasses and said "untie your ponytail" I untied my ponytail and then she put my glasses on my head. **(Link find on my profile!)**

"got you're phone?" she ask me. I walked to my desk and grabbed my I phone and then she said "put it on camera and give it to me." I did what told and Liv took a picture off me and I saw the result and she ask "Well?" wow is all what I thought and she smiled and said "no problem, come we have to go to Jack and Tom." I nod and she grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag and we walked out the room.

Tom and Jack where already waiting for us. "Hey guys" I said and Liv waved. "Hey, where's Kim?" ask Tom. Just on that moment my phone start buzzing. I looked at my phone and saw it was a text from Kim. There stood:

* * *

_Hey Anna, _

_U guys are probably waiting 4 me. _

_Well just go to the beach, I'm already there._

_I'm sowwy that I didn't wait but I was 1 hour earlier done. _

_Love,_

_Kim_

**Kim, **

**Is okay we are coming. **

**x Anna x**

I blocked my phone and said "Kim is already at the beach 'cause she was early done with her job." they nod and we went to the beach.

* * *

_**~At the beach**_

I What's App Kim

**Kim where r u?**

_By a old tree._

**K**

* * *

"Where is Kim?" Ask Tom, I searched for a blond girl and saw a blond girl sitting on a rock near by a old tree. I said "I guess she is there" pointing to the girl. "Nah I don't think so" Jack said. "Dude! I'm sure it's here" I said to Jack, he held his hands up and we walked to the girl. "Kim?" I called. She turned and smiled and said "Hey" She stood up and walked to us.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Wow, that girl was Kim. Impressive. I stared at her for a moment. Then we all sat on the sand not knowing what to do. "Hey what if we play true or dare?" suggest Liv. "I'm cool with it." Said Tom, I nod with Anna and Kim said nothing. "Kim?" I ask and that caught her attention. "Yeah?" she ask me. "You want to play true or dare?" I ask her. "Okay call me blond, but what the hell is that?" she ask us. Liv laughed and Anna said "Tun oder Wahrheit" ***true or dare*** "Ohhh..." said Kim then continues "Sure. I'll begin" We nod and Kim ask "Liv, true or dare" "Dare" said Liv with her happy voice.

Kim smiled and say "I dare you to flirt with the Cupid ship there." Liv ask "what?" "It's a dare Liv." Tom said, Liv stuck her tongue out and walked to the ship. **(A.N. on the beach was a old ship Picture hotel13/de/images/6/67/Lenny_und_Flo_an_der_ or look at my profile!) **and flirted with the ship.

We laughed our heads off and she came back. "Do not dare me again." Liv said and continues "Tom, True or dare?" "Truth" Tom said. "Do you have a girlfriend now?" She ask him. "No." Tom answered. "Ahhh come on Tom!" Liv said. "Liv, I'm serious I don't have a girlfriend!" Tom said to her. He signed and ask me. "Dare" I dared. "I dare you to make a handstand" I signed and did what Tom dared me.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jack did a handstand and wow. His t-shirt raced up you saw a amazing six-pack. When he came down, he ask Anna. Anna said truth. "Okay then, is Anna you full name?" Jack ask. I looked at him and he said "what" "that's a weird question." I said. "Not really Kimberly." He teased me. "That's it!" I stood up and Jack also and he ran. I cached after him.

After ten minutes of running we came back out off breath. "Did you catch him?" ask Liv. I sat down and shook my head and said "It's okay I'll get you later Jackson" and I smirked. "What did you say?" he ask me. "Me, Ohhh nothing" I said. "Okay Jack, No Anna is not my full name." Said Anna "What is it then?" Tom ask her. "Ohhh, It's very long." Anna said shyly. "We have time" Liv said. Anna nod "Marry-Anna-Bella Jung" Anna said. We nod and we did true or dare the next one hour.

* * *

**Anna P.O.V.**

Okay after a hour we decide to go back for the hotel.

The guys have to changed again 'cause Claire will come about ten minutes. Kim, Liv and me where in our room. Kim was lying down on bed and Liv was sitting on the chair. I was about to sit on my bed when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Liv said. Tom walked in and said "Are you coming we have to welcome Claire or something like that." We nod, Liv stood up and Kim was still on bed. "Are you coming?" I ask her. She looked pale "No, I'm sorry I don't feel well." I nod and said "I'll be right back." she nod and find Liv and Tom waiting and walked to the lobby. When we were at the door we heard the lobby bell.

I opened the door and saw a girl with ginger color hair it was curly and long. I walked to Jack and the girl said "Hello, beautiful lady" "what?" Jack ask confused. "you had me to greet like that." She said bitchy. "I'm sorry who are you?" I ask that girl. She looked surprised and said "Eh, I'm Claire Anderson." "Claire Anderson?" Jack ask. She nod. "Don't say that whit your surprised tone." She said to him. Mr. Leopold came and said "Claire Anderson! Welcome to hotel 13." she held her hand out and Mr. Leopold kissed it. I looked at Jack and he back at me. We both shook our heads. "I'm so happy that you choose out hotel for your vacation." "I'm not here for vacation, my mom send me here to look at witch hotel is the best. We have allot off hotels in our catalogues and we have to pick the three best one." Claire said. While she was walking. Mr. Leopold nod and called Jack and Tom. They carried her luggage to her room. She smiled at the boys and I grabbed her room key and walked with her to room 12.

I opened the door and she walked in and the boys put her stuffs in her room and we walked back to our place. "Hey where was Kim?" Jack ask. "In the room she don't feel well and looked pale." He nod and we sat down on the couch. "Yo! Boys and girl" Said Jerry and he jumped on the couch and sat down. Flo came also.

* * *

**Liv P.O.V.**

Wow that's Claire. She's a bitch, man I didn't like to help so I went back to my room. Kim lied on her bed and turned to me and ask "Is she here?" I nod. "Is she nice?" she ask. "No, she act like a bitch to Jack." I said and looked at her she looked really white. "How did she look like then?" she ask me. "Well let's think. She have ginger long curly hair. Wears a pink dress with a black belt and black flats and wears a sliver hearted necklace. **(Link look at my profile!)**" She nod and I ask "you feeling okay?" She shook her head. I walked to her and sat next to her.

"Maybe you should take a warm shower and get changed in warm clothes." I suggested. She nod and tried sat but then she felt back. "Dizzy?" I ask her. She nod "Should I get some warm clothes then?" I ask sweetly. She smiled weakly at me and I smiled back. I got her some warm clothes. I helped her to stand, but Kim felt on bed again.

I groaned and said "wait up!" and run out the room. I grabbed Anna by her hair. "Ow! Liv! Let my hair go!" Anna yelled. "I can't Kim need help!" I stopped, 'cause they ask "What?" "Yeah she's feeling dizzy and can barely stand on her legs." I said while letting Anna's hair go. "What?" Jack said, I signed and said "Kim don't feel good and can't stand." When I said that Jack al ready left to our room. I walked with Tom and Anna in the room.

Jack was helping Kim to stand. "Just hold on me." He said to Kim. "J-J-a-c-k I- I can't walk" Kim said and she sat down again. "okay Kim hold my shoulders. okay?" She nod and grab him by his shoulders. Jack hold her in a bride style. "Dude who strong are you?" I ask him. "Strong I guess" said Anna. "I don't know how strong I am but all I know is that Kim is not heavy." "Jack put me down." Kim said to him. "wow, Kim just relax we are helping you" "I can stand on my own legs!" Kim snapped at Jack. Jack let Kim carefully down and not even two seconds or Kim called Jack. He held her by her waist and I said "Okay forget the shower you have to change!" Kim shook her head "No I'm going to take it." Kim said. "How would you do that?" I ask her and continues "you can barely stand" Kim signed and said "Just trust me and give me my clothes." I nod and gave her the clothes. Kim walked out the room. Anna fallowed her.

"Okay that was weird" Tom said, I nod in agreement. "It wasn't weird." Jack said. We turned to him "She's just dizzy and don't feel well." "But if you are dizzy then you have to lie-down" I said. He nod and said "True that, but maybe is it her way to get rid off all the dizziness." "All we have to do is wait" Tom said. We both nod.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I turned the shower on and stepped in. I closed my eyes and repeat the words "Just relax, Kim" "Kim?" Anna ask me, "Yeah" I replied. "You're okay?" She ask trough the door. "Yeah" I said. I turned the shower off and dried myself. I changed in the clothes that Liv gave me. I put my socks on and my warm dog slippers. I walked out the door and saw Anna. I smiled at her. "You feeling better?" she ask me and I nod.

We walked back in the room and I walked to my bed and sat on it. "You feeling better Kim?" Jack ask me. I nod and said "Not dizzy anymore" "That's good." Tom said with a smile, I smiled back at him and he said "Well how much I love to be here, I have to call my old friend." He stood up and walked out the room, Anna raised her eyebrows, then she shook her head.

"What's wrong Anna?" I ask her. "Nothing" Anna said. "hmmm" I said. "Well I'm going to the kitchen looking if someone needs help" Liv said. We nod. Anna stood up "Where are you going?" Jack ask her. "Ohhh somewhere." she said and left. He looked at me and I smiled.

* * *

**Tom P.O.V.**

I felt bad for lying to them when I left the room, I felt that Anna was looking at me. I hear Leopold saying "Ruth I'll be back in a hour." I opened his door and looked around. I smiled 'cause nobody was there. I walked inside and closed the door. I looked around the office and search for a map from the hotel.

I tried to open the closet but it won't open. I looked around and looked by his desk. I opened two cabinets and by the left one was a safe with a irritating slot. I heard that the door went open. I closed the doors from the cabinets and hide under the table.

He? Mr. Leopold will be back in a hour. Or was it Jack? Ohhh man if it was him then I'll be screwed! The foot steps where getting closer and I held my breath in and the person knelt beside me...

* * *

**Time to guess: **

**Who is the person who knelt beside Tom?**

**And I end with a cliffy! **

**I hoped you all liked it! **

**Review please do!**

**and I'll update so fast as I could!**

**Please review!**

**I hope it will be good reviews. **

**God Bless**

**AllisseLove**


	3. The group

**Hey, hey, hey readers!**

**I'm back! with the new chapter!**

**Love all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or things from hotel 13 or the things I forgot!**

* * *

**~Last time...**

_The foot steps where getting closer and I held my breath in and the person __knelt__ beside me..._

* * *

**Tom P.O.V.**

"Tom?" I remember that voice. I looked up and saw Anna. "Hey" I said. "What are you doing in Leopold's office?" She ask. I came out the hide place "Ohhh just..." "Mr. Leopold! What are you doing here? I thought that you came back a hour later." Ruth said. We both where in shock for a couple off seconds. "Mr. Leopold if he finds us then we are both busted." I said. I grabbed her arm and dragged us both out the office. I opened the door to go to the lobby and Mr. Leopold ask us "Why that rush?" "I, I just wanted to show Tom something out side by the beach." Anna lied to him. I nod and Leopold said "Okay then" and he walked in his office.

"thanks that you lied to him" I thanked Anna, "your welcome, but I want to know what you are hiding." She told me. I signed and grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside to the beach.

_**~At the beach **_

"Tom why are we at the beach?" Ask Anna. "Okay, then I don't tell you why I'm in the office and why I lied to you." I said smart "Okay just tell me!" Anna begged me. I laughed and said "Before I tell you, you have to promise me to tell nobody about it. Okay?" "I promise on the love off my life, that I still have to find." She said and laughed, I joined the laughter and then she said in a serious tone "I promise, Tom." I smiled at her and told her about what I did and I showed her the card.

"So if I get it right, that person wants you to find room 13 and you don't know where that is so you were looking at the office for the map off the hotel?" she ask me. I nod. "Okay, who's the M?" She ask me. "I don't know" I said. She nod and ask "But how does the person know your name?" She ask me. I held my shoulders up. "We better go back to the hotel or they will be worried." I nod and we walked back.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"Okay red or blue?" Jack ask me "Ummm, bleu" I said, Jack sat next to me in bed and ask "why?" "Because I don't like red, it gives me sometimes the creeps." I explained him "Why?" He ask again. "Gee, I don't know, maybe girls get something every single month and get irritated by it." I gave him a hint. "Ahhh, I get it." Said Jack. "The problem off the month, girls are crying out off pain." He said. I pushed him off bed and he lied on the ground. I laughed and he ask "What was that for?" "You deserved it" I told him and smiled. "Okay, maybe I did." He said then he smirked, Ohhh no. "No." I told him. Then he said "Tickle fight." Jack began to tickle me. I laughed so hard that I kicked him.

"Ahem!" We both looked at the door and saw Anna and Tom. "Hey guys" I said and I sat up. "Are we interrupting something?" We both shook our heads. "Okay" Tom said and looked at Anna. We sat there in a awkward silence.

Then something came up in my mind I stood up and cheered "Give me a, awk, give me a ward what do you get, awkward." Then we all laughed. When the laughter died, Jack ask me "You was a cheerleader?" I shook my head "you look like one" Anna said. I looked at her "Just look at you, you got pep and I think that you can handle some tricks, splits and a pyramid." Anna said. I nod and said "Yeah I think so" Jack stood up and said "don't say I think so just do it." I signed and said "Okay everybody look out or I'll hit you." They sat all on Anna's bed and I did a cartwheel and ended in a splits. "Oh, my, god" Jack and Tom said the same time. Anna and I just laughed. "DINNER IS READY!" Yelled Jerry.

* * *

**Flo P.O.V.**

I walked to room 12 with some fruit salad for Miss. Anderson. I knocked on the door and the door opened and I said "Here is you fruit madam." "Finally! How long does it take." and she slammed the door closed. I signed and walked back.

Everyone was sitting and didn't eat. "Why are you not eating?" I ask them. " We were waiting for you, man" Jerry told me. I smiled and said "Awww thanks guys!" I sat next to Jerry and we all eat spaghetti. "How was it with Miss. Anderson?" Ask Liv with a dirty look on her face. "Well she wasn't nice. All through that she looked pretty." I said. "Well what I always say is 'a girl who look really pretty, is really mean to other girls when it will come to boys" Said Kim. While she hurt her meatballs.

"Why do you girls hate her? Didn't you saw her?" Jerry ask the girls. Kim shoot him a glare and said "No I didn't, but I don't like that rich thing by girls." Kim said. "Be happy you didn't met her" I said then I continued "She think that you her slave" and Kim nod and said "That girl wont be a big problem for me" "Why?" Jerry ask. "Oh just I have 'friends' that act like that." Kim told us "And those 'friends' are bitches?" ask Lenny. I nod. "Or sluts" Kim filled by.

"That reminds me off some girls at my school" Jack said. "Yeah me too" Jerry said. "Wow you guys sat on the same school?" I ask. They shook their heads. "Nope" Jack said. "Witch school you are going to then?" Kim ask Jack. "Seaford High" Jack answered. "NOWAY BRO! ME TOO" Jerry yelled. "Going not to the same school huh?" Liv said, while she looked at the boys.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"So how don't you know each-other?" I ask them. "I don't know" Jerry said. "Other lessons?" Jack guessed. "Wait a minute, Jack weren't you dating Lindsay?" Jerry ask. "Yeah, we where. It was five irritating months, always 'Hey Jackie' or 'get back off my boyfriend you slut.' to my cousin." Jack said. "Wow and then you broke up with her?" I ask him and shook his head. "No not yet, we got in a fight and then she kissed some random guy who passed by." He said "Heartless" I whispered. "What?" Jack ask "She's heartless. Don't have a real or a love heart" I said and I stood up and said "got to call someone" and I walked to my room. I closed the door with a 'bang'.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

The door closed with a bang, and Jerry said "well she's mad and jealous." "I don't think so." I said to him. "Why not? I saw the look on her face when you told her that you dated Lindsay." Jerry told me. "She likes you" He sang while he get all the plates.

I shook my head and turned to the girls room. I knocked on the door and Kim opened the door and said "Okay, yeah, you don't have to come" I walked to her bed and then she looked at me and said "I'm good here." I smiled at her and she smiled back "No dad, you don't have to come, Okay bye" She ended the conversation and said "Hey Jack." "Hey" I said. I felt really uncomfortable right now.

"What's wrong?" she ask while sitting next to me. "Ohhh nothing." I lied. "You are lying Jack" Kim said and she looked at me. I signed and I stood up and walked out the room and ran away.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Okay what did I wrong? I stood up and grabbed my flats and walked out my room and then saw Jerry sitting on the bench. "Jerry" He looked at me and I ask "Where did Jack go?" "He mumbled something about the beach." Jerry told me. I thanked him and ran to the beach.

_**~At the beach**_

I ran in to the sand. I search for Jack. I called his name, but all I get was nothing. I walked father in the beach and I saw Anna and Tom. Maybe they knows where Jack is.

I ran to them and called "Tom, Anna!" They turned to me and when I came there. "What's wrong?" Anna ask. I caught my breath and ask "did you guys have seen Jack?" "Isn't he in the hotel?" I shook my head and said "Jerry told me he said that he mumbled about the beach." Then I looked at them and ask "Did I interrupt something, like a secret date?" They shook their heads heavily. I looked at them and Tom said "We are going to find Jack" I smiled at him and Anna nodded.

We looked everywhere but didn't find him. "Hey girls look there!" Tom said while pointing to a person sitting in the sand. We walked closer and saw Jack. We ran to him and sat beside him. I sat beside him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He ask us. "Finding you, but what are you doing here mister?" I ask him. He looked at me. He only said one word "nothing" He looked at the couple and groaned. I looked at them too and they kissed. I turned to Jack and ask "Why are you here?" "Just to think." He said. Tom sat next to him "Dude, tell us the reason." Jack stood up and talked loud "Okay, you all want to know why?" We nod and he yelled "I HATE TO BE ALONE!" I knew where he was talking about. "So why are you here alone?" Ask Anna. I said to Anna "An, he means not that alone but the other alone."

"Ohhh." Anna said I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at it and said "Jack, I guess you not the only one." He turned to me and I continued "If I'm guessing it right then we all are single" Tom and Anna nod. "So there is no reason to say that nobody loves you, maybe Jack. Maybe deep inside a girl she will loves you and Jack, if Lindsay don't see how a amazing boy you are then that's her problem, not yours." He nod and then smiled. I smiled back and hugged him.

"Thanks Kim" He said to me. "No problem Jack, and if you don't like this feeling you know that I'm always here for you. Okay?" He nod. We both turned to Anna and Tom. Then it hits me "Why are you guys here?" I ask. "Just hang out" Tom lied and Anna nod in agreement. "Lairs!" Jack said to them. "I heard you both talking about the number thirteen in hotel 13 when I ran to the beach." Jack said to them. Anna looked at him and said "Tom they have to know." Tom shook his head. Anna grabbed him by his wrist and said "We will be right back" We nod.

* * *

**Tom P.O.V.**

"Tom come on." Anna said. "No Anna you promised me not to tell it." I said to her. Anna signed and said "It's better that they know it." "No" I said, "Please Tom" Anna begged me "Anna, begging don't work" I said. She gave me puppy eyes and said "Please" I signed "Give me one reason, that we have to tell them" I ask her. "Tom, we can't just say that we are dating, 'cause Jack heard us say 'thirteen, in hotel 13" okay she has a point. "Okay you win" she smiled and hugged me quick. I shook my head and said "only them okay?" She nod.

We walked back to them and Kim ask "Well?" "Well, we aren't here on a date more a meeting" They looked at us and Anna started "We are searching for room 13." "Why?" Kim ask. "We don't know, I or we have to find out." I said and then continued "All we know is that we have to find it and I'll show you two something later." They nod. "Oh yeah and don't tell anybody we can't trust them all, and promise us that you wont tell it." Anna said. "I promise" Kim said. "Me too" Jack answered and then said "We betta have to go back" We nod and walked back to the hotel.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

"Yes mom, I know, Yeah the serves is okay.. uh, yeah okay bye love you." I ended the phone call with my mom. I sat on my chair brushing my hair. I put my hair in hairpins and changed in a pink Vintage Top, pink shorts, put some Labello. **(Link on Profile!) **I set my sleep mask on my head and put my pink UGG next to my bed and I lied down. I put the mask by my eyes and felt in sleep.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I looked at the ceiling. Something tells me that this summer will be special. For all off us.

With that in my mind I felt in sleep.

* * *

**Okay I leave it here.**

**I hoped you all liked it! **

**Review please do! **

**I will be happy if you do it!**

**and I'll update so fast as I could!**

**Please review!**

**I hope it will be good reviews. **

**God Bless**

**AllisseLove**


End file.
